friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pony's Creed: Chapter 7; Answers
By Terrarian Pony Previously: Pony's Creed: Chapter 6; Hunter to Hunted Next: Pony's Creed: Chapter 8; Downfall of the Templars Story: Pony's Creed By Terrarian Pony Chapter 7 Answers ... Twister had told Luna that she might be able to assist the assassins with her inventions, and said she had one invention inparticular that could be useful. Octavia and Luna stared in amazment at the pegasus's house, with all the paintings, and machines. They were even amazed at the mechanized, wooden slingshot Twister held in front of them. Twister:" I call it... the crossbow. It's like a regular archer's bow, but much easier to handle with hooves." She picked up a small wooden arrow, aimed at a big red target, pulled the tiny lever at the bottom, and the arrow launched, and hit the target. Luna grinned widely, Octavia just looked at the fancy machine in awe. Octavia:" This looks like something an earth pony would be able to build. How did you make such a contraption?" Twister:" Oh, it was hard, but I..." She was cut off when Luna fired one of the arrows at the target as well, splitting the first arrow in two." Luna:" SCORE!!! Take that you Templar scum!" She then blushed as she remembered the two ponies in front of her. Luna:" Did I say that out loud?" They pair just laughed in amusement. ... That night, Octavia had climbed the Town Hall, and stood on top of it, collecting her thoughts. Mayor Mare saw her, and gasped, and scowled at the grey mare. Mayor Mare:" So you've decided to come back after you had lied to me the first time!? What do want now!?" Octavia frowned sadly. Octavia:" Mayor Mare, please. I just want some peace and quiet, right now. Can you come back and scold me later?" Mayor Mare:" And you think you're funny too, don't you!? Well how is this for funny? I want you off of this property this instant, and on a train far away from Ponyville, assassin!" Octavia:" Let me ask you this? Do you believe everything the media says? Because what you read wasn't the full story." Mayor Mare:" Don't make me get the Ponyville pegasus gaurd! I will, you know!" Octavia:" Mayor Mare, please! I only want to be alone! I don't want any trouble!" Mayor Mare:" If you don't want trouble, than prove it! Come down from there, and move as far away as possible! Most preferably a deserted wasteland!" That was the last straw. Octavia stood up on her hooves, and tears began to form in her eyelids as she started yelling. Octavia:" I didn't want to be an assassin, you know! I didn't want to kill that poor pony! But he was attacking my friend! I didn't want to kill him! He was poor, and probably homeless! I didn't want to kill anypony, but what I did, I did to save ponies you ungrateful peasant!" Mayor Mare:" Did you just call me a peasant!?" Octavia:" Do you have a problem with that!? Why don't you come up here yourself and knock some sense into me then, hmm!?" Mayor Mare:" How about I get the Pegasi to do it for me. If you aren't gone by the time I..." Her sentence was cut short, when a purple wing smacked her in the back of the head, knocking her out. Twister shook her head at the Mayor's unconsious body, then flew up to Octavia, who became so upset, that she began crying into her own hooves. Twister wrapped a wing around her, and kissed her cheek. Octavia:" I am a terrible pony, Twister! All I wanted was to be free all of the hard life, but here I am giving it to other ponies!" Twister picked Octavia up, and hugged her, rubbing her back with a hoof. Twister:" It's okay, Octavia. I'm here for you. Remember, you're not alone." Octavia:" I can't do this any longer, Twister. I want to be better. I'm tired, and I've seen too much death already." Twister made Octavia look into her eyes. Twister:" You aren't the only one, Octavia. I've seen ponies die as well, and it was horrible. I may have not been the one to do it, but I lost a lot. Everywhere I went, I used to make new friends. And suddenly, I turn my back, and they are gone. At first I didn't plan on keeping you as a friend for very long, but then I found out what you are capable of, and that made me feel... blissful." Octavia could see tears on the pegasus's face, and she knew she was telling the truth. Twister:" When I saw that you wanted to protect ponies, I instantly fell in love with you. I thought you could handle yourself, and that's why I didn't leave you. But right now, what I am seeing... it makes me want to leave for your own protection." Octavia:" But I don't want you to go. I need you here with me." Twister:" Then show me you can be strong." Twister wrapped her hooves tight around Octavia's body, and then began to fly. Octavia:" What are you doing?" Twister just smiled, and flew higher, faster. Suddenly, she stopped. Octavia dared to loom down, and panicked. Octavia:" What's going on? Why won't you tell me?" Twister just kept smiling. Suddenly, their lips pressed together. They both enjoyed that short, everlasting moment. Then Twister looked solomnly into Octavia's eyes. Twister:" Octavia... do you trust me?" Octavia blinked away tears. Octavia:" I would follow you to ends of Equestria." Twister's smil returned. Twister:" Then do me a favor. Show me you can be strong, and don't panick. Don't let your emotions get to you." Octavia realized what was about to happen, and she nodded. She almost couldn't believe she was agreeing to this. Octavia closed her eyes, and then felt the pegasus's hooves unwrap from her body. She felt the wind carry through her mane. She knew she was falling fast towards the ground. Finally, she hit something. It wasn't the ground. The ground wasn't warm, and soft, and huggable. Nor did it have wings, and a neck to grab onto. Octavia opened her eyes to see that she was riding on top of Twister. They soared through the night sky with much ease. Octavia found herself crying. But she was no longer sad. Instead, she realized that she was... happy. Twister flew towards her own house, and gently landed in front of it, letting Octavia dismount. Octavia:" That was... amazing." Twister smiled, and kissed the grey mare again. Twister:" Thank you for trusting me, Octavia." Octavia:" Thank you for not leaving me." Twister:" I don't think I could ever leave a brave pony like you." The purple pegasus's mouth curled into a big grin. Twister:" Now, how about a nice sleepover, hmm?" ... The next morning, Octavia felt good. She had had an amazing night with her new filly friend, and slept in the same bed with her all in the same night. Octavia:" Thank you, Twister. How could I ever do this without you?" Twister:" I know you feel like being an assassin is the worst thing ever, but look at all the good you are doing. I someday, ponies will thank you and the assassins." Octavia:" Thank you. But after I find Vinyl, and kill the griffin who cut off her horn, I don't think I'll be killing anyone anymore, unless in self defense." Twister frowned at that, but nodded. Twister:" I understand. And you'll have me all to yourself, now won't you?" Octavia:" If you want. I wouldn't be against it. I really enjoy your company, Twister. I love you." Twister:" I love you, too. And we can grow stronger together." ... Octavia was trying to walking in plain sight, her cello strapped to her body. It proved difficult for her, as many ponies started to push her on purpose. Everytime she tried to get up, they pushed her down again, and started kicking her. Tears streamed down her face as the violence continued. Eventually, a few of the civilians began to push the kickers away. One of them being a white unicorn named Rarity, and another an orange earth pony named Applejack. Rarity:" I must say, this is quite vulgar behavior!" Applejack:" Now ya'll leave this filly alone, and go about yer business, ya hear? If ah see any of you doing this again, ah'ma buck some sense into ya'll." The ponies walked away, and did as they were told. Applejack:" Are ya'll okay, Sugarcube?" Octavia:" B-but, you're the elements of honesty and generosity. Why help an assassin like me?" Rarity:" Any friend of Twilight is a friend of ours. And it's also my genoristy." Applejack:" Shucks. The Ponyhoof has been protect my apple farm fer a while now. Princess Celestia secretly picked on a select few assassins to keep mah family safe when Sweet Apple Acres was first given to us." Octavia:" Now why would Celestia do that?" Applejack shrugged. Applejack:" Haven't a clue. All ah know is, they're good ponies, an' ah support 'em." Octavia stood up on her hooves. Octavia:" Thank you, Applejack, Rarity." Octavia dressed in her hooded robes, and slung her cello over her back. Octavia:" Could you do me one more favor, and escort me to Town Hall?" Applejack:" Don't tell me yer targetin' Mayor Mare now." Octavia laughed. Octavia:" As much as she is a pain in the flank, I don't think she's quite worthy of my blade." Applejack:" Well... alrighty then." ... As they escorted her, ponies stopped to stare at the white robed assassin being escorted by two bearers of the elements of harmony. Once at Town Hall, Octavia immediately began climbing the building. Mayor Mare:" Again!? Are you really that obssessed with this place, that you have to climb this specific building?" Applejack:" Now shush, Mayor Mare. These assassin ponies ain't been doin' nothin' wrong. They've been here protectin' Ponyvilled since Celestia knows when." Mayor Mare:" And you believe these lies?" Rarity:" Applejack can tell a lyer from a truther. The element of honesty." Applejack:" Eeyup!" When Octavia was finally at the top, she saw the eyes of several apon several ponies looking up at her, either with confusion, or hatred. Octavia:" Ponies of Ponyville! Hear my plea." Most of them stopped muttering, and looked at her. Octavia:" I know what you think of us assassins. Little do you know of the deeds we do around you, and true intentions behind our existance. The Ponyhoof of Assassins has been trying to protect from the shadows, but it seems that we are only attracting more attention to ourselves by doing so. i promise you this. We are not here to make ponies suffer, but save you all from suffering under order of those black knights calling themselves the Templars. Many of you thought nothing of them at first, but now you see... they are the enemy, not us." Octavia saw her friends, assassin and not, down in the crowd. Even Twister was there, smiling up at her. Octavia smiled as well. Octavia:" I was once just like all of you. Completely oblivious to the secret war that has been going on between these two factions. But I became an assassin to help attain peace, and that's what we are here to do. But we need your support. We assassins can't keep hiding like this. There will always be deaths, and there will always be regret, but I have made peace with that, and so should you." Finally, Octavia slung her cello case from her back, opened it, pulled out her instrument, and began to play. Everypony watched Octavia, and for a moment, she had completely forgot where she was, and the ponies below her. When she was finished, ponies stomped their hooves in applause, and cheered. Octavia put her cello back in it's case, and slung the case on her back. She then put her hood up over her head, and leaped off the building into the stack of hay. The ponies were astonished, and when somepony found that she was no longer in the haystack, everypony turned around, and saw Octavia already leaving. ... For the next few days, there were no Templars in sight. However, civilian ponies began to get along with the white hooded ponies, though most of them still left their hood up in public to hide their appearence. Octavia felt good about her little speech, as it not only helped the assassins, but also helped the ponies of Ponyville feel safer around them. Suddenly, she happened across Fluttershy, who was running for her life. Fluttershy:" Octavia! I have to warn you about something!" Octavia:" What's wrong?" Fluttershy:" It's those knights in black armor! They are arming themselve with dynamite!" Octavia's mouth hung open. Octavia:" Dynamite!?" Suddenly, there was a loud explosion, and Fluttershy ran away, screaming. The Templars were coming, and they were using fire and dynamite to destroy the houses of Ponyville. Octavia backed away slowly, then tried to run the other way, but one of the griffin knights caught up to her, and pinned her the ground with his lion foot. He raised an eagle claw, but before he could strike Octavia, a small arrow hit the Templar griffin in the chest, killing him. Princess Luna was standing their with a crossbow while the other assassins began to fight against the Templars. Luna:" Hello again, Octavia! Sorry we couldn't make it sooner, but we heard the explosions, and figured we should check it out!" Octavia:" Well thank goodness for that!" The assassins and the Templars began to fight, each team fighting well and hard, but soon the Templars realized they were losing, and made a hasty retreat. Luna:" Victory once more!" Two of the assassins came by with a beaten up Templar. ???:" Princess, we've captured one of their knights. We might be able to get information out of him." Luna:" Well done then! Well done indeed! Yes, let's take him in for interigation!" ... Octavia and Twister walked into the room where they were holding the Templar prisoner. Octavia:" Hello there." Templar:" I remember you. You were there at the execution, when I had my face hit by that rock." Octavia:" Oh really? I didn't have time to notice your face. Tell me, how did it feel? Was it... painful?" The Templar scowled at her. Octavia just grinned at him. Templar:" How hard were you dropped on your head?" Octavai frowned. Octavia:" For your information, I wasn't. Instead, I had half sense beaten into me as a child." Templar:" I was right, wasn't I. Your the 'vengeance for mommy' filly, weren't you." Octavia slapped him, hard. Octavia:" If you want, I can be just like her. Play your instrument right, and I may reward you. Tell me lies, or threaten me, and I'll give you a punishment you won't be soon forgetting. Do I make myslef clear?" Templar:" You think you can scare me?" Octavia motioned to Twister. Octavia:" Perhaps my lovely assistant here can drag you outside, and give the most intense flight of your life." The purple pegasus gasped, then grinned evilly at the Templar, making him nervous. Twister:" Now won't that be fun?" Templar:" Please no! I'm afraid of heights!" Octavia grabbed him by the collar. Octavia:" Then tell me where to find Vinyl Scratch! Where is your secret Canterlot hideout!?" Templar:" Canterlot Gardens! It's in Canterlot Gardens! Underneateh a statue!" Octavia:" What statue!?" Templar:" I-I don't remember!" Octavia retracted her hiddenblade, and cut it just a bit into his skin, just enough to make him talk. Octavia:" Remember now?" Templar:" Griffin statue! It's under a griffin statue! Push it open by hoof, that's all there is to it!" Octavia:" You've been a good foal. Now you can take a nap." Octavia sunk the blade deep into his neck, and walked back out of the room. ... Luna:" Have you got anything out of him?" Octavia:" I have all I need." Luna:" Very well then, I shall send a team with you. Berry, Minuette, Lyra, and White Lightning. You will follow Octavia's Command for now." Lyra, Berry Punch, Minuette, and a white pegasus with a blue mane, appently named White Lightning, stepped up. Lyra:" We are at your service Octavia." TO BE CONTINUED... Chapter summary: So yeah! Twister shows Luna some things she build that the Ponyhoof could use. The ponies of Ponyville begin to torment Octavia and the other ponies who are known assassins. However, with the help of some friends, she was able to get Ponyville on the side of the assassins. The Templars begin to storm Ponyville with fire and dynamite, only to find out later that they are outmatched by the assassins, and one of the Templar knights is captured and interigated. With the team Luna assembled for Octavia, and now that they know where Vinyl is, they can finally rescue her. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)